Blue Energy Core
The Blue Energy Core is an extremely powerful energy core which is capable of enhancing the qualities and capabilities of almost any living creature as well as almost any object, tool or weapon. History 'Backstory' The Blue Energy Core was created by James Doc during his time at the Police Department. His plan was to use the Core as a way to energize the city with unlimited sustainable energy. His plan worked and the Core provided the city with just that, but it did way more than he anticipated. The Core's energy was so powerful that it created mayhem around the city by overloading most electric circuits, turning most electrical objects haywire including computers, traffic lights, most cars but also locations like the airports and hospitals. James decided that the Core was way too powerful just yet for current society so he broke it into two pieces, disabling its powers and locked one in the Doc Realm and the other at his boat. 'Fixing' At some point in time the Blue Energy Core was fixed by Maker and didn't overload objects with it's energy. 'Currently' With Noa exhausted, Key disabled, Jack away and The Island under attack from Nazim, the temporary boss Hank initiated "Code N". Using the Blue Energy Core with X1's help, Hank calculated the exact amount of energy required to restart the DocSoul and temporarily activate Master Control. With the help of Celestial the Pharaoh (PowerForm) Nazim was eventually defeated in a fair fight. As a part of Code N, Master Control was deactivated when the Blue Energy Core's energy was depleted due to its limited exposure. Powers and Abilities Sustainable Energy Suppliance: The Blue Energy Core was designed to create sustainable energy for almost every electronic and mechanical device. The Core is capable of enhancing the quality and capabilities of any target, whether inorganic as well as organic for as long as they remain in contact. The Core functions the same way as a battery as it powers up technology and mechanics but also organisms such as humans and Power Forms. Non-Explodable Supercharging: The energy that the Core creates basically supercharges any object and any target without overloading or overcharging the subject, causing it not to explode or implode. Enhanced Support Enhancements: The Blue Energy Core can temporarily enhance a variety of physical abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, etc. The Core can even apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them as well as accelerate their bodies healing process to gain a regenerative healing factor. Enhanced Power Augmentation: The Core can enhance the powers of the holder or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Weaknesses/Resistances Completeness/Separation: When The Blue Energy Core is broken into two pieces, it's powers are disabled. Limitless Energy: The Blue Energy Core has no apparent limit on its energy as it keeps giving energy to any object or target. The energy cannot cause something to explode by giving it energy well beyond their limit. For instance, the Core can energize one small light bulb, causing it to create light powerful enough to permanently burn the flesh of a human who comes to close to it. Trivia *The Blue Energy Core is the only object that can unlock the DocSoul's Master Control. But only with the right amount of energy. It can either unlock it permanently or temporarily. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Ancient Items Category:Multiple Items